masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Phoenix
After looking through the planets and systems, I noticed that this system doesn't have Pinnacle Station on it. Is there anyone who can get a pic of this? Lancer1289 20:24, June 21, 2010 (UTC) It's because you probably haven't bought the dlc Pinnacle Station yet, am I right? I can't find this system in the Argus Rho cluster, I can only find Hydra... I have completed Noveria but not Feros or Virmire, if it makes any difference. :I was talking about a new picture for the article. I have Pinnacle Station but not for the Pc, so I was hoping that we could get a picture with it. :As to your question, Hydra is available from the beginning so I have no idea why you aren't finding it. Lancer1289 11:04, July 6, 2010 (UTC) : :Phoenix is located in the bluish cluster to the top left. I had a lot of trouble finding it - if it weren't for the wiki, I likely wouldn't have even noticed it. Took me a triple-take to catch it. Check the Argos Rho main page if you're having trouble - it does show its location. :Pinnacle Station, however, will not show up until you've purchased the DLC - I can attest to its absence, as I have the game running right now, and I am exploring this galaxy. 04:54, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Added a new pic of Phoenix including Pinnacle Station and Intai'sei. I've uploaded it here Media:Phoenix(Includes Pinnacle Station DLC).jpg but I am very new to wiki edits so if you'd be so kind as to take a look and see if I've done things properly that would be most helpful :) RoseLegion 20:31, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :It's already been taken care of. Lancer1289 20:35, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Excellent, thanks :) RoseLegion 20:59, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Intai'sei, Vebinok, Tuntau Intai'sei is, according to its orbital period and position in ME3 is the third planet. It's only in ME with the DLC that it is added visually as the fifth planet. On the system page Phoenix it is listed as "fifth," but on the planet page, it is listed as third. Then consider Tuntau and Vebinok, which are listed as third and fourth in their planet pages, respectively. This is extremely confusing. Trandra (talk) 20:05, August 2, 2012 (UTC) We should go by the latest info and make Intai'sei the third planet in the Phoenix system. We must remove any confusing info on the Phoenix page and state clearly the positions of the planets; Tuntau as fourth and Vebinok as fifth. SolitaryReaper (talk) 8:54, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Spanish Name Switch I'm not sure if this is the right place for this information, if not I apologize. When playing ME3 with the game text in spanish, The labels and descriptions for Intai'Sei and Pinnacle station are switched. Both still function as the actual location, even though Intai'Sei is labeled and described as Estación Pináculo, you find the Kakliasaur fossil there, and vice versa. Just a labeling issue, but is this the case on my game only, or does it exist across all copies? 02:54, September 30, 2014 (UTC)